


7 colours

by vellutonero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 7 stories x 100 words, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero





	7 colours

_Лазурный_  
Был ли момент настоящим, если он запечатлен камерами, микрофонами и командующим фотографом? Юнхо не знал, но лежащий на песке Чанмин с прикрытыми глазами, держащий его за руку - у Юнхо неожиданно защемило в груди от смеси горечи и нежности и осознания, что сейчас будут вспышки и момент закончится, а потом окажется, что настоящим он не был. Чанмин смеялся, когда он смахивал с его лица песок, и возмущался, что Юнхо его бьет. Оставалось только улыбаться и никогда не говорить Чанмину, что каждый момент, что они проживали под софитами ровно до такой степени реален, что Юнхо почти поверил, почти провалился в нору, почти...

_Алый_  
Переодеваясь между концертными номерами, Юнхо поймал себя на том, что неприлично пялился на крупные капли пота, стекавшие из-под волос по шее Чанмина, в спешке натягивающего штаны. Почему-то сам факт смутил Юнхо намного больше, чем его раньше смущало все, что он видел из Чанмина, - раньше он никогда не подглядывал. Чанмин быстро вытер шею и лицо полотенцем, и Юнхо отвернулся.  
Внутренний вуайерист Юнхо упорно не давал ему покоя и после концерта, когда Чанмин из последних сил выполз из душа, завернутый в белоснежный отельный халат. У него были разбиты коленки и на правой лодыжке - незаживший укус мошки. Юнхо понял, что возбужден. 

_Черный_  
\- Так глупо говорить... - начал Чанмин, но остановился на середине предложения. Юнхо смотрел на него невидящим, рекламным взглядом, привалившись к косяку двери. "Я знаю", хотел сказать он, но не мог сказать и слова.   
Они вроде не говорили об этом, условившись, точнее, Юнхо сам для себя решил, что так - надо. И вот сейчас Чанмин стоял возле входной двери, положив свои ключи на столик, нацепив на макушку очки, странно напоминавшие пару Юнхо от bvlgari, и пытался что-то сказать. Никогда не был многословным, подумал Юнхо. И еще подумал, что где-то здесь они должны обняться - и хотя прощание было условным, это было больно. 

_Жемчужный_  
Не было в мире ничего более прекрасного, чем холодное шампанское из горла запотевшей бутылки в номере пятизвездочного отеля после бесконечных переездов, концертов, записей, интервью, песен, репетиций, кричащих фанаток, вспышек фотокамер, звонков, шума, скручивающегося в спираль вокруг мира.   
Не существовало в мире прекраснее этого замершего момента тишины и покоя, когда даже внутреннего голоса не слышно.   
Они занимали собой всю огромную кровать и пили шампанское - и Юнхо думал, что это его самая большая награда за сбитые коленки, сорванный голос, потом и кровью выстраданные сцены: сидеть, переплетаясь с сонным, но довольным Чанмином и кроватью ногами и руками и пить из горла дом периньон. 

_Свинцовый_  
Юнхо свернулся в неудобную позу в глубоком кресле, утомленный и подваленный - в последние дни это были единственные эмоции, которые он испытывал. Где-то на задворках его сознания, он понимал, что это очень эгоистичное поведение и несправедливое по отношению к Чанмину, которому тоже несладко, хотя он вел себя как взрослый и вроде не реагировал на внешнее давление. Юнхо чувствовал долю своей вины перед ним. И вот он сидел в кресле, пиная ногой пустую бутылку из-под виски, и не затягиваясь уже дотлевающей в его руке сигаретой, прикрыв глаза рукой, слушая, как в квартире звенела, пела и стонала абсолютная, все поглотившая тишина.

_Клубничный_  
Юнхо навсегда запомнил Чанмина по их первой встрече: нервозный мальчик, высокий и худой, с еще не сошедшей пухлостью щек, с вызовом в глазах и тихим, внятным голосом. У него все получалось быстрее и лучше, и ко всему он стремился с такой упертостью, что иногда Юнхо сомневался, зачем он все это делал. И скучал все время, молчал, потому что это в характере, и практически никогда не позволял маске собранности спадать с лица. Пока они не узнали друг друга лучше, чуть лучше, и не повзрослели сразу лет на десять, когда приехали в Японию. Юнхо все еще иногда видел в Чанмине этого мальчика. 

_Фиалковый_  
Они часто спали вместе - пожалуй, во всех возможных смыслах, кроме сексуального. Юнхо знал, что Чанмин пинался во сне, когда ему снилось что-то плохое, и не мог уснуть, если не было под рукой подушки, которую можно обнять. Между выступлениями они часто спали прямо на полу, обнявшись для мягкости и накрывшись одним пледом на двоих. В таких условиях Чанмин всегда задремывал первым, но и никогда полностью не засыпал, в то время, как Юнхо ворочался, пытаясь удобнее приткнуться к Чанмину, но растолкать его было большой проблемой. Юнхо часто думал, насколько они подходят друг другу. Абсолютно разные, но идеально откалиброванные детали одного механизма.


End file.
